1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an assembly of a flexible flat cable and a circuit board, more particularly to: an assembly of a flexible flat cable and a circuit board in which the flexible flat cable is positioned by a positioning mechanism of a circuit board; the circuit board; and an assembling method for the flexible flat cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional flexible flat cable (FFC) includes a plurality of core wires. A circuit board includes a plurality of conductive contacts equal in number to the aforesaid core wires. The core wires are respectively fixed by a welding manner to the conductive contacts such that each of the core wires of the flexible flat cable is connected electrically to respective one of the conductive contacts, thereby enabling transmission of electrical signals.
Since the flexible flat cable is fixed to the circuit board merely by welding the core wires of the flexible flat cable on the conductive contacts of the circuit board, a connection strength between the flexible flat cable and the circuit board is weak. As a result, when being pulled by an external force, the flexible flat cable is vulnerable to fracturing of the core wires, resulting in separation of the flexible flat cable from the circuit board.